The Book: Pridelands: The Start
by Truewhovian82
Summary: A boy from the real world is transported to his favorite story when he receives a magical book for his 13th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This story takes place in a fantasy world, this fantasy is a world of impossibilities and imagination. But the story does not begin there, it begins in the world of reality.

"Happy birthday to you," sang the party members. Oliver was 13 but he always loved having birthday parties, "O.K. it's time to open gifts!" shouted Hope, Oliver's loving mother. Oliver loved all of his gifts, a new skateboard, new video games, just about everything an average teen would love, and afterwords there was just one left. "Wow this is big, who is it from?" Oliver asked, no one answered, "Come on speak up, who's it from?"

"Mabey it'll say in the card," suggested Jack, Oliver's father. "Mabey," said Oliver reaching for the card, "well that's weird it says 'to The Next Writer, from The Last Writer' you know what I'm just gonna open it." He quickly ripped open the wrapping, "Wow, it's a book, didn't see that coming." "What's it called?" asked Hope. "The Book," said Oliver. "Yes the book, what's it called?" asked Hope. "It's called 'The Book.'" said Oliver, "and its blank," He said flipping through the pages, "Guess it's some kind of journal, every page is blank, except the first apparently," Oliver was looking at the first page quite puzzled, "it's some weird language."

"Definitely not english," said Jack

It was late Oliver was looking at his late grandfather's old pocket watch, it was broken, but it was all he had left him, and he was always trying to fix it, "Ok where's the kit." When he looked in the drawer where it usually was he saw "The Book". Then he had decided it was too late to work on the watch anyway so instead he put it in his pocket and started writing in "The Book" this time when he looked at the first page it was in english.

Rules of "The Book"

Rule 1: The rule of one: You can only tell one person about the powers of this book.

Rule 2: When you are done reading the rules you will be sent into the world of your favorite story, and once you have you will know exactly how this book works.

Rule 3: You have this book because you are pure of heart, if you become impure of heart The book will be removed from you, you will be brought back to where you were just before you saw The Book and you will not remember anything you did with it.

Rule 4: While in your story world anything you write in this book will come true, you can also obstruct the laws of nature in that world.

Rule 5: If you hold this book closed and say "show me " you will see what you asked for.

Rule 6: Once The Writer (a.k.a. the owner of "The Book") leaves their story, then everything that had happened in your story both before and after you entered it will become real.

Rule 7: This book can also bring anything to you that you ask for, but it must already be in existence

Rule 8: If there are many versions of your favorite story, then you will be sent to one random version.

Rule 9: This book can bring life into the world but it must have a life that is equally important to the asker.

Rule 10: The Writer can understand anyone he/she wants to.

Rule 11: When the current writer is leaves his story, The Book will move on to the next writer.

Rule 12: The Book can only be close to those who are pure of heart, if a creature with an impure heart comes near The Book will repel itself from the creature.

Rule 13: The more impure of heart one is the farther The Book will try to stay away from it.

'Well that's weird,' thought Oliver. But when he looked up he wasn't in his bed anymore he was in the savanna. "Agh! My head!" shouted Oliver, it felt like he was having a migraine, suddenly he knew what was happening, he was in his favorite story, The Lion King.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What the, I know how this works now, how do I know this, and wasn't it just night a couple of seconds ago. Ugh! My head is pounding, wait if I am in The Lion King then I think I have to go find Simba. But first lets see what this is." Oliver suddenly noticed a messenger bag on his shoulder, when he looked inside he noticed his grandfather's watch, a map, 'I think I know what this is for' he thought, a canteen, a swiss-army pocket knife, and some fruit. "Well next thing I do is go to Pride Rock," and he looked around until he saw it, and immediately headed of in its direction.

* * *

After an hour of walking he came across the base of Pride Rock, but he soon realized he wasn't the only one who knew where he was because soon he heard a low growl. Oliver turned around and immediately reconized the dark lion, "Kovu?" he asked. This made the lion wince but he quickly shook it off, 'This is your best chance to prove yourself to Simba' he thought. "Now I'm gonna take you down before you can hurt anyone, human," he said. "But I don't wanna hurt anybody," said Oliver. This shocked Kovu, a human who can understand lions, "You can understand me?"

"Yeah it's complicated, listen I can explain it if I talk to Simba." This stunned Kovu, not only could this human understand him, he somehow knew both his and Simba's names, 'I should bring him to Simba,' Kovu thought, 'he'll want to see this human.' "Go up that path human," Kovu growled. "Okay, okay, no need to push, by the way my name is Oliver, not human, you don't see me calling you lion."

"Just go!" roared Kovu.

* * *

After a long climb up a path they came to the main part of Pride Rock. When they arrived the whole platform immediately went quiet and all eyes were on Oliver, Simba was the first to speak, "Kovu why did you bring this human here?"

"I don't know how but this human can understand us," it sounded a lot crazier out loud then in his head.

"That's impossible everyone knows humans can't understand animals what your suggesting is-"

"If I may your majesty, I actually can understand you." This made all the lions and lionesses freeze in their tracks. This time Kovu was the first to speak, "I was going to kill him, but when I saw he could understand me I thought I should bring him to you, and I should also mention he somehow knows our names."

"Which of us do you know?" Simba asked. "Well lets see there's Kovu behind me, your Simba, I see Nala and Kiara over there," Oliver said pointing to the area to his left, "Sarabii and Sarafina are over there," he said pointing to the background, "but where's Vitan-I!" He said as he was pounced from the back and knocked to the ground, "Ugh she just pounced me didn't she."

"Yes, Vitani get off of him," said Simba.

"But Simba," she said, "we don't know what he is capable of!"

"If it makes you feel any better your welcome to search my bag, if you find anything that makes you not trust me feel free to do what you want with me."

"Sounds fair enough," said Simba walking over to his bag. He picked it up with his maw and emptied it out, he asked, "What are these things?"

"Well the gold thing is my watch, it tells the time, the brown thing is a book, it's virtually harmless unless your impossibly strong, the small tan thing is called a map to a great location I think a certain couple would like to go to tomorrow night, the round thing is called a canteen, it helps me carry water so I can have it when I need it, the red thing is a Swiss-army knife, it's probably the most harmful thing in there, and I'd only use it for survival, and I think you know what the fruit is."

"That fruit looks strangely familiar, where'd you get it?" asked Kovu.

"Hardly seems important," said Simba.

"No it's ok," said Oliver smiling, "they're passion fruit, I got it from where it grows sweet, ring any bells." This also stunned Kovu only he, Kiara, and Rafiki knew about his and Kiara's trip to upendi at least to is knowledge.

"Vitani get off of him," said Simba.

"But Simba-"

"Now Vitani."

Vitani mumbled while she slowly got off of him. "That's better, thank you Simba," said Oliver.

"Why'd you come here, your one human, and we're a whole pride you have no chance of survival, weren't you scared of the danger?"

Oliver put on a smile and said, "Danger? Ha! I look on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger, hahahaha, sound famili-AR!"

This time he was pounced by Simba, "How do you know about that you're too young to have been there."

"Listen give me some time alone and I'll explain everything, and can you please take your claws out of my shoulders."

"Why would we give you time alone with our king," said a nearby hornbill.

"Ah Zaz-U! Please, retract, the claws."

"No he's right why should you have time alone with me, how do we know you won't try to kill me?"

"Uh because even if I did somehow manage to kill you, I'd still have the rest of the pride to deal with."

"But why should we trust you your kind has always tried to hunt and hurt us in the past."

Once again Oliver smiled and said, "I ask you to judge me as I am... Or am I to be punished for a crime I did not commit." This shocked everyone.

"That's almost exactly what I said to Simba when I first came to the Pridelands," said Kovu.

"Fine come with me and we'll talk," Simba said, "I want to know how you know so much about us."

"Simba this human obviously can't be trusted," Zazu said.

"No, I need to know how he knows these things, listen if I call for you then I need help if not then everything is fine."

"Very well sire." Said Zazu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Follow me," said Simba as he climbed off Oliver and went into the cave. "I'm coming just let me get some things," said Oliver, walking over to where Simba dropped his things. "Stop right there you go in with nothing," said Kiara. "Listen all I want are my watch and book."

"And how do we know you can't hurt Simba with them," said Kovu. "Listen I never go anywhere without my watch," said Oliver while reaching for it, "it's all I have left of my grandfather, and I need the book if I want to explain how I know all this stuff."

"Let him bring them," said Simba, "we don't have much of a choice a the moment."

* * *

"Ok so here's how it works," said Oliver, "this book has some sort of magic."

"Please you expect me to believe that!" laughed Simba.

"Well if it isn't, then how can I understand you?" said Oliver. This put Simba's laughing to a stop. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Ok then explain to me how this 'magic' book works."

"Well, that's where it gets complicated, and kinda hard, emotionally," said Oliver.

"Well lets get it over with then."

"Fine, but i only ask thaI you keep an open mind. You see this books has rules that I have to follow, the first rule is 'the rule of one' I can only tell one person about the powers of this book."

"So your saying that only I can know about this, if that's true then I have to ask you to leave and never return."

"Well the first rule says I can only tell one person about this books powers, but it can't keep the person I tell it to from telling anyone so fell free to tell who you want, but after you hear the rest of the rules I don't think you'll wanna tell a whole lotta people."

"Why not."

"Well that would bring us to rule number two, after I finished reading the rules of this book, I was sent to the world of my favorite story." This of course angered Simba. "So you're saying my life is just some sorta story," he growled, "prove it."

"Fine but you asked for it, when you were a cub your father, the king, was was killed by your uncle scar, or as he used to be known as Taka."

"So what, that's common knowledge around here," said Simba.

"Let me continue, after he convinced you it was your fault, he sent three of his hyenas after you. You escaped them by running through a gigantic thorn patch, after some time of running you collapsed in the desert, and you were surrounded by buzzards, until Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog, rescued you and brought you to their jungle oasis."

"Again common knowledge, everyone knows about that, tell me somthing that no one around here could tell you."

"Fine I didn't want to do this, but there's one word that'll make you believe me."

"What's that?"

"You probably gonna try to kill me after I say this but that one word is 'Kopa.'" and after Oliver said that Simba tried to punce on Oliver with a loud roar, and so Oliver held up "The Book" screaming, Simba was knocked back only a few inches from The Book, "How did you do that!" shouted Simba. But before Oliver could explain Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Zazu, and Vitani came flying in. "Daddy what happened," said Kiara as she and Zazu rushed to his side to talk to him, while Kovu, Nala, and Vitani stood between him and Oliver. "Remember your majesty I can only tell one person but you can tell whomever you'd like," said Oliver.

"Only I don't know what happened," growled Simba.

"Ok let me try to explain, you see when you tried to attack me I held up my book in defense, and the last two rules came into effect."

This time Kovu spoke up, "And what are the last two rules."

"I told you I can only tell one person about the powers of this book, I was only able to say what I said because I didn't really say anything specific."

"I'm not hurt," said Simba, "leave us so he can explain to me what happened."

"No I can not allow him to hurt you," said Kovu, "Let me take care of this pest!" And at this he pounced Oliver and once agin he held up The Book in defense, only this time Kovu was repelled nearly a foot away from Oliver.

"How'd that happen, I didn't even touch you!"

"I can explain it to Simba, the he can explain it to you if he wishes, but I can only tell one person about this and I've already started telling Simba, the book won't allow me to tell anyone else."

"It's ok leave us," said Simba. "But daddy!" shouted Kiara. "No, I have to know everything I can about him," said Simba, "and if I'm the only one he can tell then so be it I'll tell the rest of you afterwords."

"Alright sire," said Zazu, "I don't trust this human, but we are only a shout away." And with that Zazu flew off and the rest soon followed. But before Kovu left he said, "Try anything and I will kill you."

"Ok, now you'll probably want to know why you and kovu couldn't attack me, well like I said-"

"No," Simba said, "I want you to tell me how you know about Kopa."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"It's like I said when I finished reading the rules I was transported into my favorite story, and rule eight says that I'd be transported into any random version of my story. In fact in one version Kopa would have come back by now, unless I'm too early."

"What do you mean 'come back' Kopa is dead I saw it with my own eyes."

"Technically you saw him injured, but in the version I'm talking about, he survived but didn't come back in fear of Zira."

"So your saying that in this version of your favorite story he might still be alive."

"Yes, but the opposite is also true, this might be the version where he is truly dead."

"How can we find out?" asked Simba eagerly.

"We'll that would bring us to rule five, if I hold this book closed and ask it to show me somthing, it'll show me what I ask."

"So it could show me Kopa."

"Yes, would you like me to try?"

"Could you?"

Oliver exhaled loudly, "Let's give it a go," and he held The Book closed. "Show me Kopa," he said. And when he opened the book what he saw was a lion cub's skeleton, "I'm sorry," he said, "Kopa is dead." This was like a blow to the heart to Simba, "If what you say is true, then why did you come here, my entire life is just a story, made to be molded by someone else."

"Well mabey you'll cheer up when you hear rule six, when the writer, that's me, leaves this world, everything that had happened in that version of the story both before and after will have come true, and the story will no longer be a story, it will be fact."

"So my pain will no longer just a story it will become real, great."

"Listen I know it sounds bad now, but it will get better, now come on let's keep reading the rules. Rule three says that I only have this book because I'm pure of heart if become impure of heart, it'll be taken away from me and I'll leave this world and have no memory of what I did. Rule four says that anything I write in this book will come real, I can even change the very laws of nature if I wanted to."

"Wait you say you can change the laws of nature?" asked Simba.

"Well yeah, I could make lions afraid of mice if I wanted to. And lucky for you I don't."

"So are you saying you could bring Kopa back to life?"

"Well technically yes, but-"

"But what," Simba inturupred, "bring him back."

"Listen I would if I could, but rule nine says that to bring life into this world I have to give it a life of equal importance to the asker," explained Oliver.

"So what your saying is-"

"If you want Kopa back, you'd have to give up Kiara," finished Oliver.

"Well there's absolutely no way I could do that," said Simba.

"I'm happy to hear that," said Oliver, "anyway let's continue. Rule seven says that it can bring to me anything I ask for, but it already has to already be in existence. Rule ten says that I can understand anyone, and anything I want to, that's why I can understand all of you. Rule 11 says that when I leave this story The Book moves on to the next writer. Now to explain how you and Kovu were repelled from me when you tried to attack me. You see rule 12 says that only those pure of heart can be near The Book so if someone with an impure heart comes near it it'll try to repel it. And rule 13 says that the more impure ones heart is, the farther away they'll be repelled."

"So that's why I was forced away about a paw's length a way from you, while Kovu was about a leg's length away from you."

"That's right anyway here comes the thing that annoys me the most about this book."

"Rule 14?" Asked Simba.

"Actually it's the lack of, it's just weird in my mind. You see where I'm from 13 is considered to be an unlucky number, it's just not natural in my mind, but I ignore it because there's nothing I can do about it. But that's it, feel free to tell who you want about this but it's totally up to you."

"Thank you now if you can excuse me I'm going to tell my family what I heard here."

"I'll be here when you return, not tht I have much choice."

* * *

Some time after Simba had left he, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Zazu came back. Nala was the first to speak, "So Simba told us exactly how this works."

"Really so he told you all of the rules of The Book."

"Yeah all 11, that's one weird book where did you get it anyway."

"Yeah 11 rules," Oliver said looking over at Simba, "anyway I guess I just got it because I was the next writer, I didn't choose it."

"But how do we know you're not making this up," said Kovu.

"If I were making it up than how can I understand you."

This made Kovu quite for a moment and then he said, "Well I dunno, all I know is that rule 2 says that we're apparently gonna need you some day. Mind you I don't know what we'd ever need a human for, especially one so small and weak."

"Well thanks for that complement," said Oliver, "believe me I'll help out in anyway I can but before we do anything I think we should learn to live with each other first. Hey where's Ba- I mean Vitani? I would've thought she'd be here."

"Wait what we're you about to say?" asked Kovu.

"Sorry sometimes my mind automatically translates stuff without me thinking, and sense most of your names translate to something in either Swahili or Latin my mind instantly jumps to the translation."

"Really so what do our names translate to?" asked Simba. "Well, Simba your name simply means lion," said Oliver, "also Nala your name means luck, Kiara your name means light, Rafiki's name means friend, Zazu yours means movement, Vitani's name means battle, Pumbaa's name means thoughtless, Timon's means courage, I know ironic, and that's pretty much it except for..."

"Except for who?" asked Kovu. "Well that'd be you-r mother, Zira, it means hate. I thought it'd be best to not mention her."

"Oh ok," said Kovu, hearing his mother made him slightly depressed. "Sorry about that Sc-Kovu, Ko-ovu, sorry slip of the tongue," Oliver said nervously. "Wait what were you about to say?" asked Kovu. "Oh didn't I say what your name meant? Well it's not important."

"No, tell me what my name means," said Kovu. "Well it means, you know," Oliver then covered his mouth and said, "scrrr."

"What did you say?" asked Kovu. "Oh you know it means," Oliver once again he covered his mouth and said, "scrrr."

"What did you say?" asked Kovu angrier this time. Oliver exhaled loudly, "Scar, ok, it means scar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Great so I'm named after Scar," said Kovu. Oliver put his hands on Kovu's shoulders, "Listen Kovu, you are nothing like Taka. Which by the way translates to trash." He then walked over and climbed onto a tall rock and said, "Let me tell you a fairytale from where I'm from."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say."

"Trust me this is a great story my grandmother used to tell me when I was little. It goes like this, 'There is a battle going on inside all of us, it is a terrible battle, and it is between two wolves. One is evil, he is anger, envy, regret, sorrow, greed arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego. The other is good, he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, passion, and faith. The wolf that will win is the one you feed.'"

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Kovu. "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though you might have darkness in your heart, you also have light, and it's up to you whether you try to make it brighter or try to snuff it out. In fact I believe before you came here the good wolf was losing, then you met Kiara, Kiara helped you feed the good wolf. Because of her you were able to help the good wolf become stronger than the the bad one. Now it's up to you on whether or not you keep feeding it."

"Well hold on, that book of yours says that you're pure of heart, does that mean you don't have a bad wolf."

"I dunno, mabey. I mean, his world is full of mysteries, we can't solve them all."

* * *

Before anyone knew it it was night, and most of the lions knew how Oliver got there. Oliver was sitting on the main platform of Pride Rock. "It's getting late," said a voice in the distance. "Simba," said Oliver, "yeah I guess it is. I should probably get a decent sleeping bag to sleep in." The strange words puzzled Simba, "What's a sleeping bag?"

"Here I'll show you," Oliver opened the book and said, "bring me a sleeping bag." And in a flash of light a large sleeping bag appeared, Oliver unrolled it and got in, "Well, goodnight."

"You're not coming in?" asked Simba. "Yeah, I don't wanna intrude," said Oliver. "You've got a point, besides unlike me I don't think everyone here trust you entirely yet," said Simba. Oliver actually was pretty cold but he would never admit it, he didn't want to intrude on the pride, this was their land after all he was just a visitor, and he only got there by accident.

* * *

"Hahahaha," Oliver heard a voice laugh, a voice all too familiar. "Who's there?" he asked. "Hm so Simba let a human into the pride, I always knew he was weak, couldn't even bring down a puny human." Oliver reconized the voice then, "Zira! How did you survive?"

"Why don't you tell me," she taunted. Oliver was looking for The Book but it was nowhere to be found, he was backed into a corner by Zira, and then she jumped.

"Aahhhhhhhhh!" Oliver jumped up in his sleeping bag startled awake, and realized, he was having a nightmare. Simba came out running, along with Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and a few other lionesses, "What's wrong?" he asked. "Bad...dream," said Oliver panting with fear. "So we came running out here over a nightmare?" asked Kovu. This made Oliver a little embarrassed. "That's enough Kovu," said Simba.

"Hmph."

"It's ok, you know I don't think the rest of us got your name." said Kiara.

"Oh yeah I forgot, it's Oliver."

"Well Oliver you're alright with us."

"Thanks."

"Well, goodnight Oliver," said Nala.

"Good night everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Before long it was sunrise, and Kiara, with no shock to Oliver, was the first to rise, "Oh hey Oliver," she said, "when did you get up?" Actually Oliver couldn't get back to sleep last night, but he didn't want to worry her so he just said, "Oh, not too long ago."

"Oh that's cool, hey do you wanna go for a drink?" she asked. "Honestly, I don't think Kovu will appreciate me going anywhere alone with you," he said. "Oh don't worry about Kovu," she said, "if he has a problem with it he'll have to go through me first," she said with a wink. "If you say so," said Oliver, "just let me grab some things." He walked over to The Book and picked it up, next he got his grandfather's watch, canteen, the map, and pocket knife. "Alright ready to go," he said and they started down the path to the waterhole. "What did you say that gold thing was?" asked Kiara. "It's called a pocket watch, it belonged to my grandfather, and he gave it to me before he died. Also it's broken, and I'm always trying to fix it," he said. "Well if it's broken than why don't you get a new one?" asked Kiara. "Well it's like this," said Oliver, "what if Simba gave something to you but it was broken, would you just get rid of it and get a new one?"

"No, I guess not," she said, "but one more thing if you can make anything happen with that book then why don't you just ask it to fix it for you, it seems a lot easier."

"Well let me put this in a way that you might understand," he said, "What would feel better, bringing in a kill all by yourself, or having someone else do it for you?"

"Point taken," said Kiara.

* * *

After some time they made it down to the waterhole, and when Kiara went down to lap up some water, Oliver put his canteen in it. "What are you doing that for?" she asked. "It's a canteen, I use it to hold the water so that whenever I'm thirsty I can have a drink."

"How do you drink out of that?" she asked.

"Well unlike lions, humans aren't built to drink like that, in stead we drink like this," and as Oliver said that he put the canteen to his mouth and drank some. After that he filled it back up. "No offense, but humans are weird," Kiara said. "Well from my point of view so are lions." This made them both laugh. After their drink Kiara started heading back to Pride Rock, but Oliver went in a different direction, "Aren't you coming back?" asked Kiara. "Nah, I think I'll go find where this map leads, is that ok with you?"

Kiara laughed, "Yes, though my father might not think it I can take care of myself."

"Don't say that, what makes you think Simba thinks you can't take care of yourself."

"Do you really want one good reason?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok then. Come on out Kovu!"

"Kovu?" Suddenly Oliver heard a rustling in the grass. "Heh, I uh, guess you knew I was here," said the dark prince. "Yeah," said Kiara, "see that I mean he still doesn't think I can take care of myself."

"No it's not that," said Kovu. "Oh really. What is it then?" asked Kiara. "Oh you know it's just that I don't entirely trust Oliver over there," said Kovu. "Hm, I should've guessed that you don't trust me," said Oliver, "Still I can't blame you, a handsome stranger comes into your life from out of nowhere, and goes for a walk with your mate, hey I'd be jealous too."

"I am not jealous," Kovu protested. "Uh huh, anyway I've gotta go now, see you too love birds later," and with that Oliver left. "I am not jealous," Kovu reassured. "Sure you aren't big boy," taunted Kiara, "come on let's go back."

"Don't you think we should go and protect Oliver."

"No, I think he can take care of himself."

* * *

It was some time later when some large antelope were brought back for breakfast. "Is Oliver still not back yet?" asked Simba. "I haven't seen him," said one lioness. "Neither have I," said another. "Well we might as well just keep waiting for him," said simba, "if he doesn't come back soon, we'll go looking for him."

"Hey! You guys aren't gonna start breakfast without me, are you?" it was Oliver coming up the main path to Pride Rock. "I just had to collect some things so I could cook my breakfast, unlike you guys I can't eat raw meat." This of course puzzled everyone, cook, was one of the many strange words used by Oliver. "I'm just gonna assume that's some weird human phrase and move on," said Kovu, "hey do you want any antelope?"

"Sure," said Oliver, "never had it before, but I'm always into trying new things." With that Kovu ripped of a leg and tossed it over to Oliver. "Thanks," said Oliver with a slight nervous tone in his voice, "just let me set up here." With that he did something that puzzled all of them, first he put some small rocks in a circle, next he put in some dead plants and twigs in the center and some small logs in a cone shaped structure around them, finally he put up two slightly lager logs on either end of the stones and put a large flat rock on top so it was just above the cone. "Uh, what are you doing?" asked Kovu. "Well like I said I need to cook my meat, and this is how I do need to do it, now I just..." then Oliver took out his pocket knife, and sliced up some small portions of the antelope leg and put the on top of the rock. "Now watch this, and stand back or this could get really bad really fast," and with that he took two rocks and smashed them together creating some sparks. "Oliver, what are you doing?" asked Simba. "Just give it a second and..." and with that the dead plants and twigs, ignited causing a fire. "What are you doing?!" shouted Simba. "Don't worry it's a controlled fire," said Oliver, "as long as I pay attention to it it should be fine."

"If you say so," said Simba, "I'm trusting you."

After that everyone resumed to eating on their own. After everyone was done eating Oliver still hadn't touched the meat he cut off, "Are you gonna eat that or what?" asked Kovu. Oliver looked up at the sun, "yeah should be done by now."

"What do you mean done?" asked Kovu walking over, "and what are you doing with your-" but Kovu was interrupted by the fresh aroma of the cooked meat. "What's that smell?" he asked. Oliver picked up a piece with the fork attachment on his pocket knife, "That my dark furred friend, is what meat smells like cooked."

"Why couldn't I smell it before now?" he asked. "C'mon, a predator like you should know that," said Oliver, "you were upwind." And with that Oliver started eating his food, "You know," he said with his mouth full, "it's actually not that bad." And with that he soon finished his food and stomped out the fire.

"Hey mabey sometime I can show you how humans hunt," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Well we've got enough food to last for a few days, but hey mabey sometime," he said, "anyway sorry for following you guys earlier."

"Hey it's ok man. I know you're just trying to protect your lover, I'd do the same for my girlfriend Victoria."

"Victoria, Oliver, you humans have some strange names," said Kovu.

"Actually those names are pretty common where I'm from."

"Well you won't find anyone with a name like that here."

"I won't doubt it, I mean I'm on another continent."

"Continent, what's that."

"Basically it's a very large amount of land, often separated from others by oceans."

"What ever, hey, I can't believe I'm doing this but, can you help we with something."

"I'll try, what is it?"

"It's Kiara's birthday today, but I don't know what to get her."

"Ah, the hardest question a man ever asks, 'what should I get for the woman I love.' You know I think I might have something that Kiara would find very romantic. If you want I'll show it to you and you two can share a romantic evening."

"That sounds great, so where can I get this?"

"It's not something you can just get, but trust me it is very romantic. Now listen," and Oliver came in close to Kovu, "I'll mark the trail you need to take you just get yourself and Kiara over there after sunset."

* * *

Before long the sun was setting and Kovu still had no idea what he was doing. "So ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah where are you taking me?" asked Kiara. "Uh, that's a surprise," he said nervously. "Kovu!" shouted Oliver. "Uh one second," said Kovu, "I gotta see what Oliver wants real quick." Kovu then quickly ran over to Oliver and said, "Where were you, I still have no idea what I'm doing."

"I was setting up for your big date, now smell the bottom of my," Oliver realized that Kovu probably didn't know what shoes were so just said, "oh let's go with feet for now."

"What?! I'm not doing that."

"Listen do you want this to work or not?"

"I want this to work but-"

"No buts, if you want this to work then smell them."

"Ugh fine, I don't know how it'll help but, ugh! What is that smell?"

"You don't wanna know, but listen I marked the path that you need to take with that smell, now just follow it until you come across a ring of flowers and when you do get inside them, lay down, and look up, trust me it'll be great."

"Wait so all we're doing is stargazing, I could do that from anywhere what's so special about this location?"

"One, you'll realize that when you get there, two, this is no simple stargazing trip, and three if you don't leave now you'll miss it, now go get 'em tiger," this also confused Kovu. "It's just a weird human expression, now go."

* * *

After Kiara and Kovu had left, Kovu followed the smell until they got to the ring of flowers, "Oh Kovu you brought us to the place where we first met."

"I did? I mean, I did. Yeah that was the plan." 'Well that explains the spot,' Kovu thought, 'but what did he mean by no simple stargazing trip.' "Well come on let's go lay down," he said walking over to the flowers. They looked up but didn't see anything but stars for a while. "Now Kovu, come on I know you wouldn't drag me all the way over here just to stargaze, so come on what are you hiding?"

"I wish I knew," mumbled Kovu. "Listen Kiara I gotta be honest, you see-"

"Wait, what was that!" said Kiara. "What was what?" asked Kovu then he saw it too, it was the start of a meteor shower. "Wow that's beautiful," said Kiara. "Yeah I thought you would think that," said Kovu. Then he saw a zebra leg appear on his left, he wondered where it came from then he saw Oliver in the tall grass nearby. "Here I got you something," he said, giving Kiara the zebra leg. "Mm zebra my favorite," she said. 'Well I guess humans can be good for something,' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night Oliver was able to sleep without any nightmares, and things went on pretty much the same for the next day, until Kiara came over and told Oliver, "I know what you did last night."

"What was that?" asked Oliver. "Don't play dumb with me, I'm smarter than I look, I know you helped Kovu out with that 'special' evening last night."

"Ok, so I helped a friend out, big deal."

"No I'm not saying it was a bad thing, but next time try to make Kovu come up with an idea that's his."

"Ok deal. Anyway I'm off to look for some things."

"Sounds cool what are you gonna use them for."

"Well as you know lions need to hunt from close up, right?"

"Well obviously."

"Well humans have ways to hunt from a distance."

"Oh really, I'd like to see that."

"Tell you what give me some time and I'll show you how it's done."

* * *

After a while Oliver came back with a whittled stick shaped like a semicircle, some smaller, straighter sticks, some feathers, and some pointed pebbles. "So you can hunt from those," said Kiara, "hard to believe."

"No I still need one more thing," said Oliver. He opened "The Book" and said, "Bring me some string." And in a flash of light it appeared. "Now once I put it all together I can hunt."

"Sure whatever," said Kiara, she was doubtful but also allittle curious.

After some time, Oliver stringed the bow, fastened the arrow heads onto one end of the sticks, and the feathers onto the other. Finally he opened the book and said, "Bring me an archery target." And in a flash of light, it appeared. "Now do you wanna see how this works?" Kiara was sunbathing on a nearby rock, "Sure." Oliver leaned the target on a nearby rock. "Ok now think of where you'd try to strike a prey," said Oliver.

"Ok."

"Ok now imagine that area, on the center of the target."

"Ok."

"Good now," Oliver set up the arrow, fired, and hit the center of the target. "Bullseye!"

"Actually I was thinking of the neck."

"It means, 'I hit the center.'"

"Yeah but a moving target is a lot harder to hit."

"Not if the target doesn't know your there."

"Please, I bet you've never even hunted any a prey in your life," taunted Kiara. "Well I might not have ever killed any live prey," said Oliver, "but that doesn't mean I haven't hit a moving target. Besides, where I'm from I'm famous for my drawings of animals in the wild."

"And that means?" asked Kiara. "It means that I can get close to live animals without them noticing me."

"Tell you what," said Kiara, "we'll have to go hunting again in a few days, I think I can convince Daddy to let you join us."

"Sounds fun," said Oliver, "After all I do wanna earn my keep."

* * *

"No, absolutely not," said Simba, "he doesn't know anything about hunting here." This upset Kiara, "But Daddy, he just wants to be useful to us."

"I said no Kiara, and that's final."

"If it makes you feel any better," said Oliver turning the corner, "where I'm from we have a saying, and that's 'we cannot punish a man in ignorance,' which is why we make sure everybody knows the laws of our land. So if your problem is that I don't know the rules of hunting in the Pridelands, then why don't you teach me."

"It's not as simple as that," said Simba. "What else is the problem?" asked Oliver. "You have nothing to protect yourself with," said Simba, "that's what."

"I have these," said Oliver holding out his bow, arrows, and pocket knife. "A few sticks and some sharp rocks, yeah you'll be completely safe," said Simba. "Listen Simba, I may not look it, but I can take care of myself, ok."

"Well I dunno."

"Well answer me this," said Oliver, "What is the largest prey, that a single lion could take down?" Simba thought for a moment then answered, "Probably a wildebeast."

"Ok, what if I told you with these I could easily do just that," said Oliver. Suddenly Simba burst out laughing, "I'm sorry but that's just not possible."

"C'mon," Oliver pleaded, "just give me one chance. What's the worst that can happen?" After all the begging Simba finally broke, "Fine you can go hunting, but you have to promise to learn and follow all of our laws."

"Deal!" shouted Oliver, "Thank you so much." And he instantly went up and hugged Simba, then quickly backed away, "My apologies, sire."

"No, no, it's all right," said Simba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been nearly a month before everyone trusted Oliver enough to let him go hunting with them. And soon the larder had run low and they needed to go hunting again. "Ok is everyone ready," called Nala. Everyone murmured in agreement. "Wait," said Kiara, "where's Oliver?"

"I'm right here!" called a voice, and up the path came Oliver covered in camouflage and mud. "What's that for?" asked Kiara. "Well the green clothes are to hide myself from sight, and the mud hides my scent."

"Wow that's genius," said Kiara. "Ok no time to lose," said Nala, "let's go."

"So Oliver are ya feeling confident?" asked Kiara as the hunting party started to leave. "I'm a little more worried about you, to be honest," said Oliver, "If I remember correctly you only started hunting well when Kovu came in and started giving you lessons."

"Please, do you know how long ago that was?" asked Kiara. "Not the slightest," chuckled Oliver. "It was one year ago as of last moon."

"That's right it was your birthday when I came here," said Oliver, "Hey can you keep a secret."

"Depends," said Kiara, "what secret?"

"I'm going off on my own."

"What!?"

"Shhhh, listen you guys are great and all, but need to do this on my own. You understand right?" whispered Oliver.

"Yeah I guess, but why are you telling me this?" Kiara whispered back.

"Because I need to sneak away but I can't do that without some help."

"Ok, but you owe me."

"Deal."

"Ok watch this," and with that Kiara tumbled over and through everyone. 'Wow I could never face that kind of embarrassment,' thought Oliver, 'what a good friend. Ok now's my chance.' "Kiara are you ok?" asked Nala. "Yeah mom, guess I wasn't looking where I was going," said Kiara, smiling nervously. "Wait where's Oliver?" asked Akili. "Good question Akili," said Nala, "Kiara, do you know where he is."

"Uhhhh."

"Kiara you know that Simba asked us to protect him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," said Nala, "Oh well we have to focus on the hunt for now. We'll find him, and deal with you young lady, later."

* * *

"What?! You let him go!" shouted Simba.

"But daddy-"

"No buts Kara! We'll wait a while for him and if he doesn't show up we'll go looking for him."

* * *

It had been nearly an hour and by then Simba was done waiting, "Ok, it's been far too long already," said Simba, "It's time we go looking for him before-"

"Before what?" called Oliver coming up the main path dragging a wildebeast. "Oliver!" shouted Simba, "I thought you were in trouble."

"Nah," said Oliver. "I just had two small problems. One, this thing is heavier than it looks," he said nodding over to the large wildebeast he was carrying. "Let me help you with that," said Kiara. "Thanks, the second was this," and he pulled out a sketch pad and showed a hand-drawn picture of the wildebeast, "It seemed like a nce in a lifetime opertunity, so I thought I'd draw it before I killed it."

"Wow dat looksh sho real," said Kiara dragging the wildebeast over to the rest of the food. "Yeah my mom says I have a natural talent," said Oliver, "I can draw just about any animal." Kiara dropped the wildebeast, "Do you think you could draw us?"

"Probably," said Oliver, "Can't say I've ever drawn a lion before, but that doesn't mean I can't try."

* * *

About 30 minutes later.

"Are you done yet?" asked Kovu. "Hold on, Rome wasn't built in a day ya know," said Oliver. "What the heck is Rome?"

"Never mind I'm done. So what do you think?"

"Wow that looks great!" said Kiara. "Yeah it's almost life-like," admitted Kovu. "Only almost?" asked Oliver.

Life went on pretty much the same for a while. Oliver was often drawing or fixing his grandfather's pocket watch. But there was always something off in Oliver's mind, it always felt like his presence in the Pridelands would bring forth something grave. But he also felt he would be the only one who could fix it, so he stayed and kept this thought to himself, to keep from worrying the others.


	9. Afterword

**Afterword**

Hey there fans. I know I ended this story with a lot of questions, but to answer some I'm just gonna say I've almost Completed the first chapter of the next book all I need is to figure out one part. Also for those of you wondering I plan for Oliver's adventures to be a trilogy. Finally The Book will continue after the Pridelands I just don't know where yet, I'll probably have a poll for that when I'm done with the trilogy. Anyway wish me luck and have a great summer.

PEACE!


End file.
